Don't Make Me Bite You
by The Blue Monster Cake
Summary: Twins Victoria and Anastasia wake up in the world Attack on Titan, not knowing anything of why they woke up there or whats going on. Until they take a step out of the house they woke up in, and begin a fight for survival living in wall Maria the Titan territory. Till discovered by the survey corps during one of the expeditions outside of wall Rose. OC x Levi x OC (rating may go up)
1. Welcome to Hell on Earth

_Victoria Ann Eldred. Anastasia Jeannine Eldred. I wish to welcome you both to a living hell, that is also miracle… I welcome you to the world of TITANS. I encourage you both, to try and stay alive to your best abilities._

My eyes snapped opened and looked around at the unfamiliar place. I stood up to get a better view of where I was from the rubble I was laying in. a house with the walls falling, the roof gone, and fire here and there. Seeing a crooked doorway with its door missing, I walked to the exit, stepping over the dead bodies lying here and there. Ignoring the blood splattered in the doorway and on the ground outside I stepped outside. Something finally seemed to click in my mind as I heard the screams and cries of people, and overly loud footsteps going this way and that way. I looked at the houses coated in blood and followed the trails of blood to look at the streets covered in blood and pieces of bodies, torn clothes, and even a few shoes here and there. This was a massacre. I heard a small child's scream to my right and quickly turned my head to see a giant hand attached to a giant arm picking up a little girl no older than 7.

_Giant hand and arm?_

I watched as the creature the hand and arm belonged to, step out from the street it was in. its footsteps loud and heavy shaking the earth slightly with its steps. It lifted the screaming girl to it mouth and tossed her inside. Not even stopping to chew before swallowing her whole. I heard a scream from the inside of the house I woke up in.

_That scream. It's oddly familiar… it's almost as if I've heard that scream before._

I went into the house and saw my own face staring back at me. Green eyes wide and horrified at all the bodies in this house, at all the blood coating the floor and walls. Her auburn shifted slightly at the tips, which rested just below her breasts, as she tilted her head curious as to why I was there.

"Did you do this?" Victoria asked me, voice slightly wavering as the idea popped into her head.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "If I did this then wouldn't I be covered in blood? And how would I manage to get the roof off?"

Victoria sighed in relief at the realization that I didn't do this before widening again at the loud thunderous footsteps that shook the earth. She looked at me in pure terror begging to know what to do. I raised my index finger to my right hand in a silent message of, "_stay quiet_" and waved her to come stand beside me. She hurried over trying to step on as little blood as possible. I grabbed Victoria's face and made her look me in the eye as I whispered our plan.

"Soon we are going to go outside and get out of here. Don't focus on anything but me, okay? Don't look at anything but me. Don't look at the blood, the bodies, the destroyed houses, even the monsters. Just give me your full attention even if I'm not looking at you. Don't panic, and don't scream. Are you ready?"

Victoria nodded her head that was still grasped in between my hands. I let her face go and grabbed her right hand in my left. I looked out the crooked doorway to see feet and legs. I slowly and calmly walked out of the doorway and between its feet. We walked slowly and calmly making no extreme movements or sounds as we walked away from the titan who was trying to find us inside the house. We walked down a different alley. I listened for the screams and went the way opposite of where I thought they were. Soon enough we ended up in front of a large wall that had a huge hole in it. And did I forget to mention that monsters of many sizes were entering through the whole. I turned around from the wall and walked away from it. Occasionally glancing at Victoria to make sure she was focused on me. I kept walking, taking shortcuts and alley ways to avoid the monsters till we came to another wall with a large hole in it, and many monsters entering as well as people who are running from said monsters.

_It's one whole in a wall, or the other._

With that in mind I kept walking forward towards where the people were trying to go. I'd stop constantly to press Victoria and myself against a wall in the shadows, trying not to be caught. But when we were stopped in the shadows not even 50 feet from where the whole is, I saw something that made my blood go cold. A monster raised its head and sniffed the air. Soon it looked at the shadows we were hiding in, glaring, trying to see our location.

_These monsters have great sense of smell. They'll find us._

The titan walked over to our shadows still looking for us in the dark area. I moved slowly, making no sudden jerky movements that would get us caught, and glided to the alley way where once out of sight I clamped my hand over my mouth. I closed my eyes and waited for a few moments, 45 seconds maybe, till I heard what I wanted to hear. The monster walking away. I exhaled a long breath in relief and looked around for something, anything, that could hide our human sent. Then I saw a puddle of what I needed most.

_Mud._

I let go of Victoria's hand to go look at the mud and make sure no blood or human sent was mixed into it. There wasn't even a footprint.

"Victoria. I need you to roll around in the mud. Get completely covered, soak your hair, and get it between your toes. Don't leave a single strand of hair uncovered. Do you understand?" I asked her.

Victoria gave me a weird look and asked, "Why?"

I felt the corner of my lips twitch into a smirk as I explained, "they can smell us. So if we don't smell like humans, and don't make quick sudden movements, they won't attack us."

Victoria's eyes shined with understanding as she went and rolled in the mud, scrubbing it into her hair and behind her ears. I made sure to put extra behind her ears since that is where a human's scent is the strongest. Then once she was done I covered myself in the mud, hoping her scent didn't rub off onto this mud. I pushed the negative thoughts away from me and started walking again. No monsters sniffed the air, or even looked at us. They just walked past us sometimes. We made it through the hole in the wall to see many dead body parts, but no screams. The monsters were moving on from the massacre they had created. Victoria didn't focus on anything but me which made my job much easier. And once we made it to a house in the woods filled with hunting supplies. Victoria and I started our new lives in the world of Kill or be Killed. We made a wall of cedar trees around the house in multiple rings to make sure the monsters wouldn't smell out home. And even hammered many boards to the outer ring of trees to keep wandering monsters from entering. We had our own little safe spot to live, even a small bit of area to grow vegetables. Everything else we needed like meat, fruit, and herbs we would go to the outside of our safe zone to get. We learned to jump from tree to tree, how to sew our own clothes and make some from the animal hides, we even figured out how to kill the monsters. We would survive in this hell.

_No monster will ruin our peace._

_... to bad I didn't say anything about humans._

So yeah. New story. Hope you like this and decide to keep reading. Otherwise if you don't like it the only advise I can give you is, DON'T LIKE SOMETHING, DON'T READ IT! but yeah enjoy this new idea. FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW! Please :)


	2. Soup!

Who would have guessed this would happen. Certainly not Erwin. There was no plan, no idea this was even possible. But if there is one thing Erwin knows for sure, is that the Survey Corps always manages to do something impossible on a daily basis. Today's impossible happening is squad captain Hanji Zoe being kidnapped by two girls who have been surviving outside of the walls. There is no logical sense in this at all.

"Mike," Erwin ordered, "sniff out Hanji, grab her, and bring her back. Understood?"

Mike simply sneered and then began following his orders. Heading south west to some unknown destination. Levi stood beside Erwin arms crossed, and irritation obvious in his face.

"How the hell does shit glasses manage to get kidnapped? Does she know how much trouble she's causing us?" Levi scowled at nothing in particular. Or was it he was looking for something to come out so he could kill it.

Erwin looked over at Levi and asked, "If staying put is that irritating to you then why don't you go with mike?"

Levi then began scowling at Erwin, acting as if he just said the most stupid possible thing. No more was said between the two as they ordered members to set up camp for tonight and for others to stay on guard for titans. Everyone doing their jobs and waiting for the news of whether or not captain Hanji is alive or not.

**With Hanji and the kidnappers**

"So you're telling me that you just cover your scents and titans wont attack you?! And that cedars trees have a strong enough smell that the titans can't smell you guys past your tree wall?!"

"Yep. Pretty much it."

Hanji's eyes were wide in curiosity and her face was filled with a big smile as she looked at Victoria and I. Hanji looked around their safe zone a bit and then remembered the boards nailed into the outer ring of trees.

"Then why the wall made of boards on the outside trees?"

"So those…. Titans don't just wander through when only trying to pass by and end up smelling us and trying to eat us."

"That's amazing! I never thought of hiding my scent to get past titans unnoticed," hanji mumbled to herself about all the experiments she would try with this information.

"It's not just about hiding your scent. You cant make any sudden or jerky movements when walking among them or they'll figure you out. they are stupid, but not that stupid," I told her in almost a scolding way. Hanji's eyes only got more and more excited with the information she kept getting. Hanji began thinking of everything she could possibly do with this information causing her to start drooling in excitement.

I snapped her out of her daydream, "so do you have any more questions, or will you hold up your end of the deal now?"

Hanji's expression change from excitedly drooling to chipper smiling chipmunk in an instant.

"Oh right! Sure thing, where should I get to work?"

Victoria led her into the house so she could begin cooking us dinner… what? We get tired of cooking all the time. Anyways we lead Hanji to the kitchen with everything she could need for cooking and let her get to work. And trust me it took forever to cook the stupid soup, but once it was done we set the table and sat down to eat. We were just a few simple bites into the delicious soup when someone wearing the same clothes as Hanji burst through the door with swords drawn.

I stood up from the table, one eyebrow raised, and asked the blond man, "can we help you with something?"

He looked at Hanji and asked, "What are you doing?"

Hanji grinned at him and replied easily, "eating dinner. These two gave me a lot of amazing information, and in turn I made dinner. Wanna join us mike?"

"Mike" glared at her and said, "Your squad told us you were kidnapped, not making dinner. Erwin sent me to get you."

Victoria got up from the table and went into the kitchen. While Hanji and mike were staring each other down I heard multiple bangs and clinks from the kitchen. Soon enough Victoria came out with another bowl of soup, a spoon, and a glass of wine. She set it down in front of the empty chair at the table, and then went back to her own chair.

Victoria smiled at "mike" and said, "Please have a seat and join us for dinner."

I rolled my eyes and translated, "what she means is sit down, shut up, and eat something before you ruin dinner. She's too nice to say that though."

"Mike looked at me and sneered, so I felt complied to return the favor. From that point we had a sneering war… is sneering even a word? Well we'll just go with it for now. Finally mike walked over to me and bent down to be at eye level with me (which pissed me off because being short sucks for many reasons) then went to the left side of my face and sniffed me. Well that was awkward.

I turned to Hanji and told her, "Your friend is weird."

Hanji just smiled and said, "Oh that's normal for Mike. Don't worry about it."

Mike then went over and sniffer Victoria and sneered after sniffing her.

_What the hell?_

Mike then took the empty seat at the table and began eating. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating my delicious soup. The moment a bite of food was in my mouth Hanji began talking and asking questions about different things. I didn't really focus on a word she was saying, I was too distracted by the food in front of me. Was dinner was finished mike stood up and began to drag Hanji out of the house by her arm.

"Mike what are you doing? I still have so many questions to ask them! Wait a minute! Mike!" Hanji was shouting at mike trying to get him to let go of her.

"Hey!" I shouted, "She's not leaving!"

Mike looked at me still sitting at the table with my arms crossed. He sneered in my direction and went back to dragging Hanji out of the house. Right as mike opened the door and inch, I threw a knife into the door making it close. I glared at mike while he looked calmly at me. Hanji suddenly lit up with a big smile.

"I know! Victoria, Anastasia why don't you come with us to meet the other survey corps members!" Hanji suggested. Victoria looked down shyly, not liking the idea of meeting new peple.

"no." I stated bluntly.

"but why?" Hanji asked in a whining tone.

"because if they're anything like mike, then I don't trust them."

Mike pulled the knife out of the door and dragged Hanji outside, where Hanji just sat on the ground refusing to move.

Victoria then walked out to Hanji and kneeled in front of her smiling, "if your friends are anything like you, then I would love to meet them."

_Why do you have to be nice? Why?_

Hanji's eyes shined brightly and she hugged Victoria shouting, "WAHOO!" at the top of her lungs. Hanji grabbed Victoria and used her weird device thing to shoot cables into the top of the trees and shoot off outside the wall. Mike looked to me, silently asking if I was coming. I shook my head know and walked away from the doorway, back inside the house. I heard mike shoot his cables into a tree and shoot off to follow Hanji and Victoria.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I mumbled to myself as I strapped on some throwing knives and long swords incase titan need to be killed. I walked out of the house and crawled under the wall to follow my idiot sister.

I kept in the shadows and stayed down wind. Mike sniffed me to get my scent. If he was learning what my scent was then I want to be cautious and not get caught all because I let him sniff me earlier. I followed silently for a while. Feeling as if I was on a hunt, predator stalking down my prey. It was a fun game in my mind. Soon I saw small trails of smoke from fires and noticed up ahead were people on guard. The three went right passed the guards with a simple wave of greeting. I glared at the guard in my way, and tried to figure out how to get past them and noticed a tall tree somewhat nearby. I climbed the tree to get high up and looked down at the guards. I waited for no one to even see me in their peripheral vision before I leaped out over their heads and landed in a roll behind them. I quickly looked behind me to the guards to make sure they didn't hear me. They weren't even looking my way.

I smirked at the back of their heads and continued on towards the direction Hanji and mike took Victoria. There was a large group of people surrounding Victoria, asking her a whole bunch of questions. I ducked down into the tall grass and watched what happened. A tall blonde man who was shorter then Mike by a few inches, and had demanding blue eyes ordered everyone to back off. everyone gave her space as the blue eyed man came closer to Victoria before sticking a hand out for a handshake.

"it is a pleasure to meet you Victoria. My name is Erwin smith. I am the commander of the survey corps."

Victoria shook his hand with a smile spreading across her face.

_Erwin smith, huh? Well nice to meet you._

I then realized I was hiding and looked around making sure no one was going to sneak up behind me. There was no one behind me but the guards in the distance.

"So if it's not too much trouble, would you mind telling me how you've survived outside the walls for so long?" Erwin asked her with a gentle smile… I don't like that smile. It's as if he's luring her into a trap.

"Oh my sister and I found a house surrounded by cedar trees, so we made some cedar boards from a few extra trees to make a wall so the titans wouldn't wander through the trees, smell humans, and then try to eat us. The cedar tree has a strong enough scent to hide ours from the titans apparently, so it was really convenient. And now we grow vegetables within our little safe zone, and go out hunting for meat, herbs, fruit, and water. We normally go at night when titans are sleeping, but sometimes we go during the day to get water which is how we met Hanji."

"Interesting. You said you have a sister? Where is she?" Erwin asked her.

_Fuck my life._

"Oh she's at home. She didn't want to come meet strangers," Victoria answered with a smile.

Hanji looked at Victoria excitedly as if she just realized something and asked, "Hey Victoria would you like to come back with us to wall rose? There are a whole bunch of interesting things there! Like cakes and sweets and trinkets! Come on you should come back with us! Can she come back with us Erwin? Please?"

Victoria looked a bit startled, "I would have to ask Anastasia. I mean I can't just disappear out of nowhere on her like that. I bet she thinks I'll be back by tonight."

Hanji whined, "Come on! Please! You showed me so many interesting things and gave me such amazing information that I would feel bad if I didn't return the favor! Besides I bet you could help me with my research on titans!"

I looked around and behind me again to make sure no one was nearby. But someone off to my right was a bit too close for comfort. I stayed still as I watched them walk behind me and take a guards place. I watched the guard to make sure he didn't notice me as he walked to the crowd of other soldiers.

"Well if Anastasia says yes I would be happy to come with you to the wall. It sounds amazing with how you described it earlier," Victoria smiled her polite smile.

Hanji beamed with happiness letting out another "WAHOO" at the top of her lungs… does she always do that? Whatever. Erwin put a hand to his chin as he thought about the idea of Victoria coming to the wall with them.

"I don't see how there would be a problem with you coming back with us," Erwin said, mainly to himself.

A man about my height rolled his eyes and stepped next to Erwin, "you don't see a problem? Should I give you a few? The military police would take her into custody the moment we got to the wall and interrogate her for a bunch of information she probably doesn't have, and once they get everything they can, they'll sentence her to death because they have no more use for her."

Hanji looked at the man, gin on her face but eyes unseen do to the sunlight reflecting off her glasses, "oh Levi. It would be and easy task to sneak her in and sneak her out. No one would even know it happened."

Erwin looked at Levi and said, "I see your point. It would be a bit of a risk. Which is why it should be left to Victoria to decide if she really want to come to the wall or not." Erwin directed the last bit to Hanji. Victoria looked completely confused.

"I. um. I still have to make sure it's okay with Anastasia. If it's not okay with her then I won't go." Victoria said, determination shining in her eyes.

Erwin smile gently at Victoria and asked, "Well then, shall we go ask Anastasia?"

I stood up and walked in front of my sister and stated clearly, "I say no. good bye."

I grabbed Victoria's hand and began to walk off, back towards home. I'm not letting these assholes take her inside the walls where she could be interrogated or tortured for information. Nope not happening.

"Anastasia! Hang on a second! Let me explain what I want to do first before you reject the idea completely!" Victoria begged for me to listen.

I turn around to face her, without stopping, and with a grin I explained, "I heard the whole conversation from Erwin making the crowd stop crowding you so much, to Hanji wanting to take you inside the wall, to you saying I get to make the decision, to wanting to pay me a visit. I followed you guys and hid in the grass. It was fun getting past the guards by the way. Total badass ninja moves right there. But yeah I heard it all."

Victoria just stared at me, mouth hanging open. We were going to walk past the guards till the stepped in front of my way. I tried to step to the side of the guy, but he stepped in my way again.

I smiled sweetly at the guy and said, "Get out of my way please."

The guard refused to move, and soon soldiers stood behind us, blades drawn. They were planning to surround us. Taking slow and cautious steps till they would make a complete circle around us. They wanted to trap us. Before they could make a half circle around us I threw two knives. Stabbing the shoes of those in the lead of surrounding us.

"I wouldn't surround us if I were you. Small spaces tend to make me psychotic and kill anything nearby," I warned with a wicked grin stretching onto my face. This is going to be a great deal of fun.

FOLLOW FAVORITE REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter. Blah blah blah! :)


	3. For the Cheese

**Sorry guys! I've been working long hard days at work and had a lot of household chores to do before I could get a chance to write. That and I was being lazy till Victoria spent the night at my house last night and finally began to read the fanfiction. Then she told me, "write chapter 3"**

**And I said, "but I'm reading a really good fanfiction right now."**

**Her response was, "so was i."**

**So I had to hurry the heck up with this chapter. I really wished I could have updated sooner. THANK YOU TOO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Salaria**

**Anonymous "Love Love Love"**

**LockFlower**** (who I owe for noticing a big mistake thanks to fanfiction being stupid)**

**PinkSakuraFlowers**

**wolfstreak**

**I never honestly thought people would really read and like this story of mine. So if I ever seemed to be doing things wrong, let me know! **

The soldiers attempting to surround us stopped and backed up slightly. Victoria grabbed onto my left arm with all her might and began ranting at me about killing people being bad.

"You can't kill them! They're innocent people who don't deserve to die just because you want to throw a temper tantrum! Just killing for the sake of killing is wrong and terrible! You're not a bad person! I know you better than anyone here, so please don't kill them! Don't just throw away your morals so you can go on a killing spree to protect us from them when we don't need to be protected from them. They're nice people!"

I gave a long sigh in defeat, "fine fine."

I rolled my eyes and shook her off of my arm and took a step away from her.

Victoria's jaw dropped again as she looked at me. Taking a few second before shrieking, "that's it?! aren't you supposed to put up a fight, try to do what you want anyway and then say "whoops" afterwards?!"

I gave her a toothy grin as I said, "You're right; they are nice innocent people who I don't have to protect us from. And I shouldn't kill them just because I want to throw a temper tantrum. And I shouldn't throw away my morals just to kill them for the sake of killing."

Victoria gave me a bright smile, "I'm glad you see it the way I do."

I walked up to the soldier standing in front of me, gave them a pretty and cute smile, and then asked, "Would you please get out of our way? We wish to go home and not cause you anymore trouble."

The soldier shook his head no. Which instantly earned him a hard punch to his face. The force of the blow knocked him onto the ground where I took my left foot and placed it on his chest, forcing him to lay down on the ground. I didn't just leave him be after he lied down on the ground. I began to put pressure into my heel as I rolled it around in a very small circle on his chest. I kept applying more and more pressure till I heard his ribs and sternum groan in protest, threatening to break at any moment. I let my foot just rest and I grinned down at my victim.

"What's wrong? Not fighting against me anymore? That's no fun. Maybe I should break a few of your ribs as punishment for not being amusing. Well? What do you have to say about the idea?" I asked him.

I watched as he tried to breath, but could barely manage short raspy breaths, wincing with every inhale and exhale. I let my foot up off of him and he shot up into a sitting position gasping, and gulped down as much air as he could, hyperventilating every few seconds.

_How pathetic._

I felt a blade pressed to my neck, causing me to look to my right and see the black haired man from earlier holding the handle of the blade. He was glaring at me, daring me to move so he could slice my throat open. I smirked at him and leaned into the blade, allowing it to make a shallow cut and let blood flow in a steady stream. His glare intensified at my actions. I fingered the knife hiding in my left sleeve. Ready to pluck the cold shimmering metal from its hiding place and defend myself before being killed. I pulled the knife out of its place one inch, still unable to be noticed by anyone watching, and placed the metal of my knife against his blade, looking as if I put my wrist to the blade.

"Enough Levi."

The man holding his sword to me didn't even look at Erwin when he spoke. He did not move the blade a millimeter away from me either. This guy was certainly interesting.

"Levi take the blade away from her neck, that's an order," Erwin demanded not wanting to waste his time.

This "Levi" refused to remove the blade from my neck, or even move it. So I decided to help him with that. I pushed his blade away with my unseen knife and smirked at the man, "Levi". He wasn't taller than me; in fact we're the exact same height. Well that's new. "Levi" pulled his blade away and put it back in his blade holding box thing that held multiple blades. What is that thing? Erwin stepped in front of me and spoke to me, "what happened to not throwing away your morals?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed out a breath of hair in annoyance as I gave him a bored look, "I have no morals about injuring people. If it looks fun, gets me what I want, or gets whoever out of my way. Then I'll go for it. You can't throw away morals that aren't there to begin with."

Victoria glared at me and asked, almost calmly, "so what you said earlier was true, but you made sure to leave loopholes so I couldn't yell at you for lying to me, right? That and you have no morals about killing people in whatever torturous and interesting way you want. That correct?"

I showed her a bright cheery smile and exclaimed happily, "I'm glad someone FINALLY understands!"

"I hate you."

"Okay, have fun with that," I told Victoria with a smug grin on my face. I turned to Erwin, "by the way no means no. you aren't going to change my mind. I'm stubborn beyond belief."

Hanji jumped in out of nowhere and asked, "even if I cook every meal while you're visiting?"

_Ooooh. She's good._

Victoria was about to smirk in victory till I gave a blunt, "no. not even then."

Hanji got on her knees, grabbed my arm and shouted, "COME ON! WHY NOT?! WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO MAKE YOU COME?!"

_Was it just me, or did that last question sound pretty sexual?_

I stared at her, waiting for someone to realize what I did.

"Grow up," "Levi" told me. Of all the people to realize it, it just had to be "Levi". Of course.

"Don't say that to abnormalities. That isn't nice," I scolded him, wiggling my index finger back and forth.

"Why should I care about being nice?"

"I don't know. Ask her apparently she knows. Otherwise she wouldn't tell me to be nice all the time," I explained, pointing at Victoria at the proper point.

Hanji bursted out laughing from where she was holding onto my arm and shouted in a fit of giggles, "Levi?! Nice?! I would do anything to see that!"

I shook her off my arm and said, "We never said about being nice. Only about why we should care. There is a huge difference."

Hanji must not have heard what I said because she kept laughing and giggling at the idea of "Levi" being nice. Yeah I'm getting sick of this. I turned my head to the left so I could look at the sunset, only to see a large black figure in the way of my view.

_Fucking perfect._

I stepped over Hanji and shoved the stupid soldiers out of my way. Once I had an open field with no people in the way of me and the titan, I crouched down.

"What the hell are you doing?" "Levi" asked me.

I sprung from my crouch into a sprint towards the titan, going full speed and taking only a minute to reach the titans feet. 8 meters tall. I ran up the legs, like running up a wall. Once I reached as high as I would go with running and momentum, which was the top of its thigh, I pulled the two long blades from their respectable places at my sides, dug them into the thighs, and threw myself as high as I could. I got to the bottom rib, there I jumped away from the titan, landing on its arm that it was bringing around to hit me. I sprinted up its arm and once I reached its neck I adjusted my hold on the blades, did a quick spin to gain more momentum, and then sliced right through the nape of the neck. The titan began falling as I sheathed my blades. Once I was close enough to the ground to jump without breaking anything, I jumped from the titans shoulder and fell into a roll when I hit the ground. I stood up from the ground and brushed myself off. I began walking, and skipping here and there, back to the group of soldiers that looked at me in awe…. Well most of them. I think it's pretty obvious who wasn't impressed. Mike, Erwin, and "Levi".

_Assholes_.

Oh, speak of the devil, and he'll want to talk to you. "What the fuck?"

Victoria sighed in exhaustion, "well that's one way to put it. Don't worry these are her normal antics."

I glared at her from where I was standing, "did you just call me normal?"

"I said this was normal for you idiot!" Victoria shrieked at me.

"You're one to talk, crybaby."

"I'm NOT a crybaby!"

"Hah! When's the last time you looked in a mirror? Because if you had looked recently, you would know you are a total crybaby."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!"

"No. being killed by you is so impossible I can't even imagine it, and I have a great imagination. Now watching you try, and laughing at your failed attempts would be interesting."

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU ROTTEN BITCH!"

"Bring it on, crybaby. This is gonna be fun."

Right as we were about to go at each other's throats we were simultaneously grabbed by the back of our shirts and thrown backwards a good 15 feet from where we once stood. Once I stopped moving I bursted out into loud amused laughter. I soon began to have tears stream down my face, and gain the need to roll onto my side and curl in a ball to clutch my aching stomach. These idiots were going to die! And by the nice one of us twins!

Someone nudged me with their foot and asked, "What's up with you?"

I couldn't move or speak, I was still laughing uncontrollably. The irony in the situation was hilarious.

"AAAAAAAH!"

The scream soon followed by the snap of a bone. I wonder which bone. Fibula? Tibia? Ulna? Radius? Femur? Humerus? or maybe a rib? Those are the only bones I can think of that could give a good loud snap when they broke. I finally calmed my laughs down enough to sit up and see a soldier hugging his left for arm close to his chest. So it might have been both ulna and radius. Shit Victoria.

"What?! But I thought you were the nice one Victoria!" Hanji yelled freaking out that my sister just broke a soldiers arm.

"Hanji," I called out to her with amusement in my voice, "she is the nice one! He was just stupid enough to actually piss her off. Ha ha! Short stuff hates to be thrown! She normally kills the person who does it! Ha ha! The lucky bastard is somehow alive!"

I began laughing at the soldier with a broken arm, noticing Vitoria being held back by Mike. Not caring, not fighting back, and just staring at the soldier who dared to anger her. Mike looked perplexed at Victoria's lack of struggle to try and finish off the soldier who had angered her so badly. But Victoria didn't do anything for another minute before finally smiling, all bright and cheery again.

Victoria then warned everyone with a cheery voice, "its one thing to piss Anastasia off. But if you piss me off, I won't forgive you, and I won't care if I kill you… most of the time."

I grinned at Victoria from where I was still sitting on the ground and shouted, "love you too sis! Thanks for showing how much you care whether people piss me off or not!"

"Levi" stood beside me and glared down at me, "is this all some kind of joke to you?"

I put my right hand to my mouth and gasped in astonishment, "joke? No! Of course this isn't a joke. This is nothing close to a joke. All this is, is a game for amusement."

He then stepped on my left hand that was lying on the ground. I winced slightly at the pressure, and then grinned up at "Levi" noticing that he was playing my game as me. God this guy is interesting.

_Or maybe I'm over-estimating him._

My grin fell from my face and turned into an annoyed expression. This is probably him just trying to get vengeance for treating his comrades' injuries as a game. Though it is a sign of me eliciting emotion out of "Levi" so I guess I get a point in my game. I pulled my hand out from under his boot, and just sat on the ground as I watched Victoria apologize for her behavior but claiming he deserved it for interfering, and throwing her. Throwing her. Wait was it "Levi" who threw me? If so then I should break his arm just for fun. As I began to imagine what "Levi" would do, what his facial expressions would look like, and if he would scream if I broke his arm. Victoria snapped her fingers loudly to get my attention and pointed at me.

"Quit thinking of people being tortured and their reactions to it! I know that look in you eyes! Don't bother saying anything, just stop thinking about it! So what were we talking about again?" Victoria shouted at me before turning back to Hanji for the last question asked calmly.

I lay back on the ground and stared at the sky till it clicked, it was pitch black, it was already night. I didn't know it had gotten so late. When I had killed the titan it was only sunset… must have been towards the end of the sunset. Though I have to admit the stars are beautiful tonight. I began connecting constellations I know of together in the sky. Leo the Lion, Gemini the Twins, Orion, Cancer the Crab, Taurus the Bull, Big Dipper, Little Dipped, Seven Sisters, then I got bored and started making my own constellations. I was having a blast till "Levi" nudged me with his foot.

I refused to move my head and only moved my eyes to look at "Levi" and ask, "What?"

"Making sure you weren't dead."

"Stargazing? Yes. Dead? You wish. Looks like you better start stargazing with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"So you can find a shooting star, and make that wish. How is it supposed to come true if you don't?"

"By unsheathing one of my blades and slitting your throat myself."

"Have fun making a huge mess with my blood. If I'm dead I'm sure as hell not going to be cleaning it up."

"Levi" glared over to Hanji and his voice was vicious, and hissing as he said quietly, "you're gonna pay for this shit glasses."

"Ah. She said that you would know the information came from her if we ever had the chance to tease you about it. Looks like she was right," I said aloud before turning my gaze off of Levi and back towards the stars.

I heard slight movement to my left and gazed over to see Levi sitting down next to me, looking at the stars with a scowl. I turned my gaze back to the stars for a bit.

"Levi's" voice had me look over at him, "shooting star. I change my wish though."

"Oh really? To what?"

"I wish Hanji would die first, then you, then that sister of yours, then a few other choice people."

"Aw! You want me dead more than anyone else after Hanji? That's so sweet. I'm second to one!" I giggled towards the end at my teasing.

I watched him roll his eyes. Nothing more than that. I'm a bit disappointed at the lack of response but brush it from my mind as I stand up and brush myself off. i walk over to my sister, Hanji, mike, and Erwin and inform them of what's going down.

"You can take Victoria inside the walls if you want."

Erwin narrowed his eyes at me and asked, "What's the catch?"

"I keep Hanji while Victoria is gone. Someone has to make me food. That's all."

Hanji then got right in my face, all creepy with light glinting off her glasses so I couldn't see her eyes (no I don't know where the light is coming from. She must be magic), and said in her creepy happy voice, "or you can come with us to try bread that's even sweeter than sugar and covered in a sugary delicious glaze."

I could feel myself drooling. Something sweeter than sugar and covered in sugary glaze? This sounds too good to be true. WAY too good to be true. It sounds like a LIE. I shook my head to get rid of the thought of sugar and growled; yes I mean real wild animal vicious growling.

Glaring down at her I mumbled, "Filthy lying bitch trying to trick me into coming along to the damn wall full of stupid humans, and annoying gadgets. I'm not falling for it. No way."

Hanji then went from her creepy smile to her creepy large titan resembling grin and said, "we have cheese."

"FUCK!"

"You got her," Victoria said with a grin as I clutched my head, still fighting the mental debate going on inside. After a 30 seconds of shaking clutching my head I sunk to my knees and shouted to the sky, "FOR THE CHEESE!"

Hanji still kept her grin on and said, "I wasn't lying about the sweet bread either. I'll prove it to you when we get to the wall."

"But we're not going to make it to the wall," I told her, serious expression on my face.

Erwin looked just slightly alarmed and asked, "Why?"

I pointed my thumb over my shoulder to where "Levi" was and said, "Levi wished for Hanji, me, and Victoria to die. In that order. We'll be dead before we make it to the wall."

Hanji squatted down to my level and said, "A simple wish won't kill us! Levi wishes for me to die all the time!"

I stared straight into her eyes and asked, "Did he ever wish for your death on a shooting star? Cause that's what he did not too long ago."

Hanji's face went pale as she turned to Erwin and said in all seriousness, "we're not going to make it back to the wall. We're going to die Erwin."

Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and fore finger. Letting out a long sigh in agitation at our antics.

Soon enough "Levi" walked over and destroyed our emotional moment and asked, "You threatened to kill more than a dozen of our men out of stubbornness of not wanting to go to the wall, but the moment Hanji promises you cheese you beg to come? Are you just that stupid, or really easy to bribe?"

I stood up and glared at him, "it was cheese and sweets. Not just cheese. And I agreed to come! I did not beg!"

"I hope you die first."

**FOLLOW FAVORITE REVIEW!**


End file.
